Bleach: Ichigo's Awakening
by RenTap
Summary: What if the fraction of Yhwach was unable to suppress Ichigo Shinigami power and that it was his Zanpakuto spirit the one who manage to suppress Yhwach fraction inside of Ichigo. Different Zanpakuto, different Ichigo and different out come! Can Aizen's illusion withstand a sword that can cut through dimension itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I present to you my new story and I know that I barely updating my other story but I will try to update them if possible. As for this story well let just say I'm interested to do it to see Ichigo using another Zanpakuto and I choose Yamato from the DMC series and make it so that Yamato will be his true Zanpakuto spirit and was able to overpower his manifestation of Quincy power a.k.a. Old man Zangetsu from being suppressed by it like what happen to real Zangetsu in Canon. And a warning Ichigo will be a little out of character in this story.**

"Normal speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Non-human speech/zanpakuto name and command/technique"**

**_'Non-human thought'_**

* * *

_**BETA READ BY :**_Zer0the0mega108

* * *

"Arrgh.. Where the hell am I?" Ask the bewildered Ichigo to no one in particular seeing as he is completely not where he is suppose to be which is the hole in the ground that Uruhara make appear beneath him that he call the Shattered Shaft or something.

But right now he is not in the hole as he is currently sitting on a ground and not any normal ground but a FLOATING piece of ground and there are several of them floating around him.

"Okay..this better not be one of his idea of a prank" he said as he stand take a few step to the edge of the considering that he 'floating island' he standing on is quite small. What he saw shock him as it seem that the place is really large with nothing else except for several more 'floating island' and the 'sky' seem to expend and 'warp' this place and by his observation the 'sky' has a no bottom at all "I'm pretty sure it will be an endless fall for me if I really do fall from this 'island'" he said to himself but surprised as he head a reply.

**"Indeed it will be quite a long fall for you and maybe for eternity"** said an unknown voice that he does not recognize. Panicking Ichigo start to turning left and right wildly searching for the voice as he inspecting the floating island in front of him with no success as he shout "Where the hell are you! Come out here so I can see you".

**"You should be more aware of your surrounding Ichigo"**

"How do you know my name? And show yourself!"

**"If you really want to see me than maybe you should look back"**

Alarmed Ichigo immediately turn around so fast that he was sure he would have fall if he didn't balance himself afterward the spin. After turning around Ichigo can see another island, but this one is different than the other he saw as there is a fountain in the middle, a beautiful three layers fountain and on top of the fountain stood a man.

The man is wearing a blue long-sleeved ankle-length blue colored coat that has four tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the coat, he is also wearing a black muscle shirt underneath the coat along with a black pant, a pair of brown finger-less glove and knee-length brown boots.

The man has what look like an aristocrat looking face with swept back silver hair. "who are you and how do you know me?" ask Ichigo as he narrowed his eyes on the stranger who calmly reply his question **"I have know you since you were a baby as I am always by your side no matter what happens and as to your first question my name is ******"** the man reply.

"What? I swear I have never seen you in my entire life and what was your name again?"

**"My name is ******"**

"Okay seriously just tell me already" Ichigo said as he is getting annoyed with the man not saying his name loud enough for him to hear.

**"It look like you still cannot heard me properly, what a shame. But still you need to act fast before it is to late to save yourself"**.

Ichigo is mad because he made it sound as if it was his fault that he cannot heard him "What do you mean save me, save me from what?" he ask.

The man simply point his finger straight past Ichigo and he turn his head to look behind him, the look on his face would be enough to tell that he is clearly scare because he is seeing that each and every island is crumbling down toward the endless 'bottom sky' and the phenomenon is clearly moving from each island along with the dark cloud.

**"That is the prove that you are slowly turning into a Hollow at this very moment and the only thing that can stop the process is by awakening your Shinigami power"** Said the man while Ichigo is to shock to said anything or ask him about it.

Taken out of his stupor by the man voice he ask him how is he going to do it "But I can't, my Shinigami power was destroyed after that encounter with Byakuya damn it!"

**"That is true, but the only power that was destroyed was the power lend to you by that Rukia girl and not your own dormant Shinigami power"**

"What! I have a dormant Shinigami power"

**"Yes and this situation is the most appropriate situation to be under in order for you to unleash it"**

"Really?"

**"But you need to be fast before you are gone for good. Now let us begin the process"**

"Wha-" what ever Ichigo was about to ask the man is stopped as he is currently falling to the endless 'sky' along with the man as it seem that his island along with the man island crumble when they was talking to each other.

Ichigo was about to scream when he feel a hand on his shoulder and see the man shaking his head.

**"Screaming won't do you any good, what you need to do is find your power from inside one of this boxes."** The man said before countless amount of boxes begin to materialize all around them.

**"Remember you only got one chance to open the box, so make sure it is the correct box before you try to open it."** The man added as he sees Ichigo was about to open up a random box.

_'Damn it! I only got one shot at this so I must find the correct one. But with this many boxes it like try to find a needle in a hay stack.'_ Thought Ichigo as he frown.

_'If only there is a way for me to separate it to find it... Wait that's it Uryu said that shinigami Reiryoku is red in color so all I have to do is find a red colored Reiryoku to find my power.'_ Thought Ichigo as he begin to feel for his power. As he does that he begin to see severel blue colored ribbons connecting to all of the boxes, he than turn to search for a red ribbons and find it

"This is it with this I can go and save Rukia." Ichigo said with determination as he pull the ribbon along with the box attached to the ribbon and at the same time opening it to shows a sword hilt sticking out of the box

**"Take it Ichigo! Take your true power and unleash it to the world! Gain the power you needed to protect those closes to you Ichigo!"**

"I will." He said as he pull the hilt out

**"The only way to protect the is to become stronger."** The mystery man said.

"Then with this I will become stronger."

**"Because in the end only those with power will get what they want."**

"With this power I will get what I want..." Ichigo said.

**"And what is it that you want Ichigo."**

"To be a PROTECTOR!"

**(With Ichigo's body)**

The people watching the progress Ichigo made while in the hole was greeted with the sight of Ichigo now having an incomplete mask is now breaking out of the restraining Kido putted on his arms by Tessai.

"I sorry owner*** **but it's look like I have to finish him of before he turn into full hollow." Tessai said who already inside the hole preparing to use his Kido on Ichigo.

**"****Bakudo #99, Part 2. Bankin."**He said activating the Bakudo spell by slamming his fingers on the ground.

**"First song – Halting Warp."**white spiritual energy is seen released from where his fingers are and begin to coalesces into a white fabric, the fabric wraps around Ichigo, covering him from head to toe.

**"Second song – Hundred Serial Bolt"** Ichigo is impaled by numerous metal bolts that appear from every direction

From the above Jinta call out to Tessai, "Oi...Oi..Tessai if you use that, then won't the kid die for sure"

"It can't be helped and must be done. **"****Final song – Full Ban Great Mount.****"** He said trying complete the Bakudo. Key word is trying seeing as the now warped and impaled Ichigo manage to tore through the warping as a huge cube shaped object materialize on top of him and tried to crush the now partially hollowfied Ichigo.

'Tried' became the keyword because as the cube start to descend upon him he release an unreal amount of Reiatsu that it become visible and created an explosion as it collided with the cube casting a cloud of dust covering the whole area.

After a few second a blur can be seen coming out of the cloud of dust moving toward the three spectator that is Uruhara, Jinta and Ururu and land in front of them.

All of them waited with their guard up for the cloud to disperse so that they could see the figure more clearly.

"Hey carrot head is that you? Answer me before I bash your head" Said the now anxious Jinta while Uruhara just look at the figure with a rarely seen serious on his face as he move his hand closer toward his Zanpakuto readying himself to draw it in case thing doesn't work out for Ichigo.

Slowly the dust cloud begin to dissipate allowing them to watch the figure and what they saw shock them along with Tessai whom just arrive at the top of the hole. Right in front of them is Ichigo but the thing that shock them is that instead of the standard black Shihakusho that all of the Shinigami in Soul Society usually wear, Ichigo now support a blue long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a golden snake embroiled along the the coat and the coat also closed at his chest and left to flare out in to three 'tails'******

Ichigo also wore what look like a hollow mask much to the confusion of Jinta and Ururu except Uruhara and Tessai because of them having seen this type of thing before.

The mask that Ichigo wear also differ from the standard bone-white mask that Hollow usually bore because the mask look like a human skull but have dual color with the right side being white in color with blue colored stripe coming from under the eye and all over the fore head while the left side is colored black with crimson colored stripe identical to the right side of the mask.

'The mask and the outfit is really unexpected never seen a 'colorful' Hollow mask before and neither a blue themed Shinigami before either.' Thought Uruhara as he silently observe Ichigo especially toward his left hand that currently hold a sheathed katana.

"The hell a blue Shinigami wearing a multicolor Hollow mask. What are you suppose to be, carrot head?" Jinta asked, he got no response.

"Hey you hear me Ichigo" He added using Ichigo name trying to get a reaction from said teen and he got it.

As 'Ichigo' right hand grab the handle of his katana and draw the sword to show the others that the sword is broken as only half of the blade is still intact. "So you think that broken sword is enough to fight me eh! Well let me show how wrong your are!" Jinta said, getting into a fighting stance readying to fight for his life.

But silently release the breath he hold just like everyone else in relief when Ichigo take the sword and use the 'butt' of the handle to smash his mask destroying it to reveal his scowling face too all.

"What are you looking at?" He ask

"Oh nothing really Ichigo just nothing" Was the reply of Kisuke Uruhara while using his fan to hide his face.

"You think that I wouldn't make it didn't you!" Accused Ichigo to the candy store owner

"What! Oh no~~~~... Why would you think of that?"

"You know what I don't care anymore I'll just going to kill you for that torture you have me endure" He said readying his broken sword to kill the shop owner.

"Great because that is the third test not killing me mind you just cut this hat of my and the best part is that there is no time limit. Although I will try to kill you though." He said as he close his fan and put in back inside his pocket while drawing out his sword for his ever present cane.

"Heh I will cut that hat of your under 10 minutes" Ichigo said as he ready to fight Uruhara.

"Well then think fast." Instantly after the word left his mouth he appear in front of Ichigo ready to cut him into two. As for Ichigo it was fortunate of him as he dodge the attack the last second before the attack can hit him thank to his fast reflex and instinct warning him of the attack.

'That was fast' Ichigo thought as he back away from the candy store owner.

And just like that about the first 15 seconds of the fight Ichigo spend his time running and dodging the attack from Uruhara until he come to a realization

'Wait he said that only a Zanpakuto can hurt a Shinigami and that sword isn't one that mean he can't hit me! Alright let see how you like getting cut up for once' Was his thought as he stop to confront Uruhara with a confidante smirk on his face but he would soon regret it.

Because the blade that Uruhara use hurt like hell when he let the guy cut him. Heck he even try to parry the blade using his own but find out the hard way that his blade is really weak as Uruhara sword just cut through his sword like hot knife cutting a warm butter.

Now he just keep running from the shop keeper.

"What are doing Ichigo running away like that is not the way to fight or kill me you know. **Scream Benihime**." The shop keeper said as he shoot out another crimson energy type attack to Ichigo.

"Damn it are you really try to kill me or what." Ichigo shouted as he dodge the same attack again.

"Of course I am." Replied the shop keeper with a pleasant smile

_'What the hell is with that sword of is! First it change in appearance after he said some sort of command and then he can suddenly shoot out laser like it was an everyday thing to him. Wait maybe I can do it to'_

"Alright let see if you like it Scream Benihime" he said swinging his sword to the shop keeper but nothing happen and he is back with running from the man.

"Damn it why is it not working."

"Well that because your Zanpakuto is not **Benihime**." Uruhara said who suddenly appear in front of Ichigo to cut him with a vertical swing that Ichigo manage to dodge using his above average reflect.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you should know that every Zanpakuto have its own name and ability. Mine is named** Benihime**. Furthermore, no Zanpakuto is identical with other Zanpakuto in term of ability and sometimes appearance as well." Uruhara explained, since he stopped for the explanation he is giving Ichigo.

"So that mean my Zanpakuto here have a name. Do you know what is it?" Ichigo asked as he start running away again from Uruhara attack, who started attacking again.

"No I can't because only your own Zanpakuto can tell you its name."

For the first 5 minutes of the trial Ichigo spend his time running and hiding from Uruhara without away to fight back.

_'Damn it what is his name!'_ Ichigo thought keeping his eyes shut begging his sword to know its name

He suddenly open his eyes in shock and stop begging when he feel his right foot did not touch he ground anymore and is about to fall if Uruhara did not catch him by his collar.

"Wow! Thanks Uruhara, if you did not catch me I would certainly fall for my death by now."

**"I don't remember telling you that my name is Uruhara, Ichigo because it certainly is not." **The man said as he pull Ichigo away from the edge

"Wait what!?" He ask turn around to see that it was the same man that help him earlier and that he is back to the freaky floating island except this one was larger and this time it has a beautiful mansion on it.

"So where are we?" he said while looking around him to see that there are more island floating around the island he is on which by the look of thing is the largest one so far.

**"This Ichigo is what your soul look like."** The man replied, gesturing all around him.

"My what?"

**"Right now we're inside your soulscape because now you are about to here my name"** The man said with a serious tone

**(With Uruhara.)**

He has stop chasing Ichigo as now that Ichigo have stop moving completely. And now he just content to observe him from a distance.

_'Show me Ichigo, show me your true power.'_

**(Back with Ichigo.)**

"Your name?"

**"Yes know listen up carefully as I will no repeat it a second time"** The man said, Ichigo growled in fustration.

"Out with it already." Ichigo said impatiently.

**"You should really learn to be more patience and calm especially in battle. That is something that I will teach you after this."** The man said.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Ichigo yelled out angrily.

**"You will find out so enough and as for my name it is-"**

**(On the outside world.)**

Uruhara was about to come closer toward Ichigo to check on him when he put up his guard down again. That is when Ichigo turn around to face him with a smirk on his face.

"Finally now I can beat you up since I know he name of my Zanpakuto." Ichigo said, grinning.

"Really now, you should not be so sure about that Ichigo." Uruhara said on the outside while in his head.

_'Amazing, truly amazing it take hundred of years for other to know their Zanpakuto name and he did it less then a day that is amazing and kinda scary at the same time'_

"Of course I'm sure I can beat you. All I have to do is knock of that bucket hat of your right. Now watch me do it." Ichigo said as he brought his broken sword closer to his left waist and his left hand grabbing the blade as if holding an invincible sheath.

If a swordsman were to see him. They can see that Ichigo is now in a Iaido Stance.

_'Let see if you can back up your claim Ichigo.'_ Uruhara thought getting ready himself for anything that might come his way.

"**Cut Through The Boundary Of Heaven And Hell, Yamato.**" A huge burst of power exploded from Ichigo after he finished the sentence a hiding him from view.

As the display of power is over everyone could that Ichigo is still in the same stance with the only difference is now in his hand replacing his broken sword is an O-Katana with a white handle an oval-shapes tsuba in a black sheath that is adorn with yellow piece of cloth tied near the tsuba.*******

"Don't move because I really can't control it yet" After Ichigo said it, he quickly drew his sword just like the Iaido Stance first move before he twirl the sword in his fingers gripping it in reverse hand grip and sheathing the sword back in one graceful move

Uruhara seeing Ichigo sheathing his Zanpakuto back can't hold himself to ask him the question that was on the mind everyone present there. "What was that suppose to do Ichigo?"

And it was answered when Ichigo fully sheathed his sword with a clicking sound indicating the sword is fully sheathed.

And all hell break lose as all present can hear multiple slashing and cutting sound coming from everywhere near Uruhara area and as for the man mentioned his eyes widen in shock when he sees cut and slash mark appearing out of nowhere, he can count up to four marks on the ground and nearby rock when he feel his bucket hat fall of to the ground indicating the fifth slash that not only cut through his hat but also few strands of his hair.

_'Such ability, to be able to cut my hat at this distance is one thing but to produce five simultaneous attack with only one swing of his Zanpakuto is unheard of. Imagining what he could do if he manage to master the Iaido technique, now that is even more scary than Captain Unohana smile'_ this is what in the head of ex-captain of 12th division in Soul Society, Uruhara

"See told ya I could do it under 10 minutes" Ichigo said now standing upright with his sheathed Zanpakuto in his left hand.

**(With Yamato.)**

Currently we see **Yamato**, Ichigo Zanpakuto spirit standing inside of the mansion in front of a cage with his back showing to the occupant of the cage.

**"Ichigo, he is destined for great thing and would needed all of his power in the near future."** The Spirit said, turning around facing the cage occupant

**"For you to try and suppressing his power is something that you should not be attempting at the first place oh King of the Quincy Ywach."****** He said addressing the captive Quincy King or at least a fraction of him.

**/My only intention was to protect him from harm./** Ywach said but was cut by **Yamato** before he could finish

**"To protect him or to prevent him from siding with the Shinigami when you are strong enough to attack them Ywach and you should also remember it was you who killed Misaki that night. It was because of you that we lost our mother Ywach."** **Yamato** said while Ywach flinching at his angry tone.

**"And when the times come I will tell the truth to him and my blade will be the one that will take your life away from you forever." Yamato** said, as he left the fraction of the Quincy King behind him and close the door.

* * *

***= That is what Tessai refer Uruhara as right?  
**= Basically it look like Vergil DMC 3 coat but closed at the chest area  
***= Yamato DMC 3 appearance  
****= That is how you spell his name right?**

**Also Yamato will be the only Time/Space Type Zanpakuto in this story but correct me if I'm wrong and there is other Time/Space Zanpakuto in Bleach.**

**So like always read &amp; review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach or Yamato(Devil May Cry).**

* * *

**{10 days later}**

It is 6 a.m. in the morning and the street of Karakura is quiet as today is the summer holiday so without the usual teenagers walking to go to school, but today if anyone were to look outside they can see an orange haired teen that the whole neighborhood known as Ichigo Kurosaki since he is the only youth with an orange colored hair which is naturally according to him.

As for the youth himself, he is walking through the street with a mission on his mind and that mission is to save Rukia a Shinigami who's saved his family by giving him her Shinigami power to him and as a consequence she is to be executed

As he walks toward his destination that is a small candy shop owned by a weird old man who wear a stripped bucket hat, to anyone he is having his usual scowl that he usually have put the different of today scowl is actually because he is having a conversation with his zanpakuto spirit whom for the last ten days have been training him using a style called Iaido that greatly complement his zanpakuto ability.

'_So you are saying that I must put more spiritual energy in the attack to empower it and then try to control said energy after I release it to get the result that you show me?'_ he ask his zanpakuto

"**Yes Ichigo, although it is easy for you to put more spiritual energy in the attack to make it even more deadly and impossible to dodge, but it will be useless if you can't control it thus allowing it to be too spread out to be effective"** said Yamato as he try to teach Ichigo his most basic attack in his Shikai form

"**But since you have no experience to control it you can only rely on the experience that you can get on this rescue trip of yours"** he added

'_So in other word I have to learn to do it when I'm in combat'_ he though, as he concluded the conversation between the two of them as he has arrived at the destination and can see that Urahara is already waiting for him in front of his shop along with Chad

"Oh, Kurosaki-san. You are right on time. Good, good." Droned Urahara as Ichigo could only stare at his big friend

"Chad?!" he said curious as to why his friend is doing here "Why are you here?" he asks

"Kuchiki Rukia… saved me once. I'm going to." He said

"Huh? Wait… what?!" it was the only reply that he can get out of his mouth as he was surprised by what Chad had said to him

"What? They didn't tell you?!" said a voice from behind him

Immediately he turns around to find his other friend from school behind him in an all-white garb (his Quincy outfit) "Ishida" said Ichigo

"I can't let it end with me losing to those Shinigami." He said, referring to the fight with the two Shinigami that come to Karakura to take Rukia back, a fight that he and Ichigo lost badly.

"I'll go to" he added

Ichigo was about to reply to him when another voice that he know quite well come from his right side

"Now we're all here," said the owner of the voice

"Inoue?!" he said

"Pleased to be working with you." Said the bubbly teens

"Huh? Wai… hold on, wha-wha-what?!" exclaim the extremely shocked Ichigo as he thought that he will only do this alone "What is all this?!" he added before a new rough voice appear

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" said the newly arrive black cat

"Yoruichi-san!" said Inoue

"Boy. You can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals." The cat continues while looking at Ichigo "While you were training to regain your Shinigami powers they were training on their own, as well. Stop with the question and bow your head to thank them."

All was silent after the cat finishes its speech before it was broken by Ichigo who rave about how it was impossible for the cat to talk.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for now! It's not good to stand around talking outside so let's just go inside first." Said Urahara who tries to set the teens and cat back on track as to why they are here in the first place

One by one the teens start to enter the candy store until only Ichigo and Inoue were left

"Inoue" called Ichigo as said owner of the name turns around to face him

"What?" ask Inoue

"How…" he wanted to ask before his zanpakuto cut him off **"I don't think you should ask that question Ichigo"**

'_What do you mean'_ he asks Yamato

"**She is here Ichigo which mean that she already knows of the risk and is willing to take the risk. It is not wise to question someone's conviction like that,"** said Yamato

"Kurosaki-kun?" asks Inoue as she watch Ichigo froze in place without finishing his sentence

"No, it was nothing, just forget about it and lets go," he said going along with Yamato advice

**[Urahara's Store Basement]**

"Now please listen very closely" said Urahara "But first," immediately using the bottom part of his cane he hit Ichigo on his neck and forcefully separating Ichigo's Shinigami form from his human body

As such because of the sudden action his human body now lacking a soul crumbled to the ground and fortunately for him Chad manage to catch his body before it can be harmed by the fall

"Dammit, tell me when you're going to do that," said Ichigo who is now in his Shinigami form which is drastically different from any traditional Shinigami as the other who did not participate in his recovery of his power take note

Even Yoruichi is taken by surprise from seeing Ichigo Shinigami form as she sure as hell know that what Ichigo is wearing is not the standard Shinigami uniform, heck she even willing to bet that even the Captain-commander the oldest living (dead) Shinigami will be surprised by seeing Ichigo now and will surely start to scold him for insulting the tradition.

However, today even the duo Urahara and Tessai are shocked at seeing Ichigo as his overall appearance is quite different, seeing as now instead of the usual sandal the Shinigami wear that he also wear for the past 10 days, now he is wearing an extended black boots that seemingly blend in with his black hakama as the end of his pant legs close inside the extended boots but for those who took a better look at it will see the red outline of the boot.

Not to mention his hair is now swept back with a single strand of hair dangling at the front, which made the ever scowling face of his become much fiercer than before

'_Gotta stay calm Ichigo, gotta stay calm'_ thought Ichigo as he closes his eyes and begin to calm himself. But as he open, his eyes again, he is treated to the silent from all present and the stare that focused on him from every occupant of the basement.

"What are all looking at me for?" ask Ichigo with his calm and calculated voice that Yamato drilled into his head every night when they done with his training inside his mindscape

At being caught by Ichigo for staring at him everyone of them except Urahara turn their head to the other direction, especially Orihime who have a massive blush on her face at seeing Ichigi Shinigami form along with Yoruichi despite the fact that nobody can see her blushing in her cat form.

"Ah! Nothing, it was nothing. Now lets continue, " said Urahara as he begins to explain the gate like construct behind him

"This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate. Now, as you know, Soul Society is a world of souls so it is impossible to enter it unless your are a soul."

"However, seeing as only Kurosaki-san can go as a soul in his Shinigami form so I use the exchangers to turn your physical body into spirit to let you pass to Soul Society in your current state." Urahara explained the process of them entering Soul Society

"Is there any time limit for how long you can open it" asks Ichigo looking directly at Urahara

As for Urahara he was stunned for a second when Ichigo asks him that question and he half expected the teen to head straight first toward the gate without hearing what he have to say _'What happen to you for the past 10 days Ichigo for you to change this much'_ was the thought of every occupant of the basement

"Well is there any time limit?" he asks again snapping Urahara of his stunned state

"Ah yes! How very observant of you Kurosaki-san. Yes, because of the heavy modification that I made to the gate we only able to hold it for a maximum of 4 minutes." Answered Urahara

"So, all we have to do is reach the end before our times run out, " said Ichigo all the while calculating the speed that he might need in order to reach the end and for his friends to keep up with him

"Absolutely right Kurosaki-san" reply Urahara

"Alright, let's go" before Ichigo could even move toward the gate Urahara immediately block his path urging him to stop

"Before you go I have a request, " he said

"What is it?" ask Ichigo with a frown

"You need no must bring Yoruichi along for the trip, " he said with a serious face

Silence follows after Urahara finish talking while Ichigo turns his head to look at Yoruichi the cat for several seconds before he turn back toward Urahara

"Alright, " he said

"I know Ichigo that Yoruichi might look like– wait what did you say?!" said Urahara with a shocked face

"I said yes" Ichigo said with a sigh

'_That was completely unexpected. I was sure that he would not allow it' _thought Urahara as he watches Ichigo interacting with Yoruichi _'What really happens to you Ichigo, is this because of that Zanpakuto'_ he thought

If he was being honest with himself the Zanpakuto that Ichigo hold in his left hand really set him on edge, not to mention that whenever he tries to get the reading on Ichigo Zanpakuto he always feels as if he was being cut by dozens of blades at different parts of his body at the same time and he believes as ridiculous as it sound that the Zanpakuto called Yamato (Great Harmony) can cut down anything on its path with great ease.

'_To think that he manage to manifest his Zanpakuto spirit Shikai form without the help of an Asauchi'_ he thought as he watch the Zanpakuto both in awe and fear

"So Urahara all of us is ready, " said Yoruichi

"Alright then good luck and don't die, " he said as he opens the Senkaimon form the group to enter

**[Dangai]**

"Damn it, what the hell is that flowing black stuff" yelled Uryu as he along with Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Yoruichi run away from the black mud like substance in the Dangai

"That is the Kouryuu" yell Yoruichi "We have to run faster because if that thing catches us than we are done for"

Suddenly a part of the wall that make up the Kouryuu seem to break down and create a splash that immediately grab on to Uryu's cape

"Argghh help me" he yell

"Ishida" Ichigo shout "Why the hell would you even wear a cape and you are in trouble because of it"

He was about to draw out his Zanpakuto in order to cut the cape that the Kouryuu grab

"No, don't do that if your Zanpakuto touches the Kouryuu then you are done for" said Yoruichi

Before he could retort back to the cat a sound of fabric ripped can be heard as Chad who was close enough to Ishida use his hand to rip the cape of before carrying Ishida over his shoulder and continue to run with the other

"Hey I can run by myself you know, " he said toward Chad before something caught his eye "Hey guys I think there is something going toward us"

Just as he said that the wall of Kouryuu part away to give room to a train looking thing that have single light on top of it

"That is the Kototsu. It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days, " said Yoruichi "Why did it have to show up now?!"

'_Damn that thing is fast. Look like I have no choice but to try and cut it down' _thought Ichigo as his right hand begin to grab the hilt of his Zanpakuto and he was about to turn and draw Yamato when suddenly...

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime cried out, calling her power in order to create a shield between the group and the Kototsu. When the shield meets the Kototsu a bright explosive blast that blew everyone toward the exit of the Dangai

'_Here a parting gift for your'_ thought Ichigo as he discreetly uses the power of his Zanpakuto on the Kototsu

**[Soul Society]**

On a deserted village like place a portal opens up in the middle of the air before I shine brightly and shoot out three objects toward the ground

"Aarrrghh damn it that is one hell of a ride, " said Ichigo being the only one in the group who manage to land on his feet

"What a ride and to think that I need to use my spare cape this early, " said Ishida leaving both Chad and Ichigo to look at him weirdly

"It's good that no one seems to be hurt, " said Orihime smiling before she is head butted by Yoruichi who begin to scold her for what she has done

"Hey, lay it off, she did save us after all, " said Ichigo "So this is Soul Society huh?"

"That's right. This is the Rukongai the place where all souls are placed upon their death and at the center of this place you can find the Seiretei where the Shinigami live"Yoruichi explain for the four teens

"So that is where Rukia is then" said Ichigo as his gaze landed upon the most cleanest part of the road that connected to a large gate

"Yes" reply Yoruichi.

**[Dangai]**

If someone were to enter the Dangai right about now they can definitely witness something that they would have never thought could happen because right in the middle of the Dangai now lay the dissolving remains of the Kototsu.

Its body look as if several Shinigami try to cut it at the same time as cuts wound covers almost all of it body some even extended to the floor and the wall of Kouryuu

The Kototsu holding on to its job to clean the Dangai try to move itself several times before it completely stop as its light flickering about before it gone for good.

* * *

**Now just wanted to let all the readers know that this chapter was not beta read'd by anyone except using a grammar checker software so if there is any mistake I am sorry as I still don't have any official Beta Reader yet so anyone interested can pm me.**

**For those who wonder or pm me for update I just want to tell you that starting this month I will update all of my story on the second and forth Sunday of the current month.**

**So from now on you can expect me to update one or two of my story once every two weeks, twice a month.**

**Also do take note that the story or stories I will update will be random.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Yamato is not mine**

**Note: I actually realize that the DMC 3 &amp; 4 Yamato actually have no time manipulation related ability, so far Vergil and Dante only show that the blade only have attacks that manipulate space. As such I am changing Ichigo Zanpakuto to a space manipulation type Zanpakuto only instead of the initial time space manipulation type.**

* * *

**(Soul Society)**

"You know for a place that will be the final place where the soul of the dead would go to this place make the living world look like a paradise" commented Ichigo as he looks around him

"As much as I hate to agree with him he is indeed correct, between this place and Karakura Town I'd say Karakura Town is the paradise here" said Uryu

Among the teens all of them agreed with Ichigo assessment of the place they are at, for the place look more like an old Edo period village more than a place that is an equivalent of Heaven.

"*Sigh* unfortunately you are correct this place is not much like a paradise like what the others Shinigami said to the spirit that they bring here" explain the black cat Yoruichi

"So why does this place look so… poor?" ask Orihime

"That because this is the Rukongai, the place where the ordinary spirit live and as you can see it is very different then Seireitei the place where the Shinigami and the noble family reside and because of that the place outside of Seireitei become like this since they think that the spirit that live here is not important enough for them to help" the cat explained further as she let her gaze to wanders looking around at the spirit hiding in their house

"Yoruichi-san why are the people went into hiding when they see Ichigo" asks the gentle giant among them

"Hey Chad is right why are they hiding from me. I mean I know I'm a bit weird with this blue garb and all but I'm still a Shinigami so why are they hiding like I'm some sort of a monster" the sole male Shinigami of the group ask the cat as he look around seeing the fearful look that he get from the residences.

"As I said the outer area of Seireitei is not really that important for the noble house or the Central 46 even the Gotei 13 barely acknowledges anything that happen here as such it is not rare to find the newly graduate Shinigami from the academy to come here and terrorize the spirits that live here"

"And since the spirits here is mostly a normal unremarkable spirit their complaints to the Gotei 13 would generally be ignored, right Yoruichi-san" said the bespectacled Quincy

The nod that the cat gives actually shock the other three teens as their opinions of the Gotei 13 went down a notch.

"B-but why, how could they do that? Bullying around those that they are supposed to protect" said Orihime as the knowledge that the Shinigami, the protector of this helpless spirit actually bullying the one they protect

For Yoruichi she actually felt shiver down her spine went she look at the face of one Ichigo Kurosaki. The face that he is making now is downright more terrifying then the wrath of the Captain Commander.

The face that he show now is so calm that she would have believe if someone were to tell her that the teen have lost all of his emotions in fact between the his face and Byakuya Kuchiki she can safely say that the teen the most frighteningly calm face then Byakuya himself and adding the fact that you could feel the most controlled killing intent coming from him. Heck even his friends subconsciously take a step back from him.

As for Ichigo the mere thought that his two sisters may one day end up here in the Rukongai and being mistreated by the Shinigamis actually make his anger reach a new point. He was so angry that he begins to subconsciously emit a large amount of killing intent but fortunately for him and unfortunately for those around him he manages to calm himself by remembering what Yamato taught him.

He remembers his Zanpakuto advice, _"Remember Ichigo, for those who wield a sword as their weapon, emotion is their greatest tool to use either against his opponent or for himself. For swordsman having no control over his emotions is the same as handing your opponent a weapon to use against you. So control your emotion for every emotion you felt is a double edged blade that can be use by both sides."_

"_Especially you anger, for a calm mind that can control their anger and rage is a much more dangerous opponent then a mindless anger with no control. Remember that the sharpest mind can cut deeper than the sharpest blade."_

Control of his emotion and being calm with a face to match is the first thing that his Zanpakuto teaches him when he visited his mindscape and now he could very well have the most unreadable face in the world.

Shocked from seeing the unreadable face that Ichigo make Yoruichi was unprepared when the teen in question suddenly turn around and calmly walk toward the main gate of the Seireitei.

"H-hey where do you think you're going" she said as she along with the other three teens tried to run after him

But strangely enough she along with the other teens noticed that running as fast as they can they still can't catch up with the walking Ichigo.

It was as if for every step Ichigo take, he moves further ahead than he should when he walks at the pace he is now. Not to mention every step actually leave them further behind.

"_What the hell was that? He takes just one step and suddenly he appears further away then he should. It was as if he move from one place to another in an instant instead of walking"_ thought the disguised Flash Goddess as she watch Ichigo moving further ahead much faster than her and she is currently running damn it.

**(Seireitei Gate)**

In a few seconds the blue garbed teen arrive in front of the massive gate of Seireitei. Looking straight ahead Ichigo take a step toward the open gate without any hesitation.

But just as he step one foot on the beautiful paved road that lead toward the gate a massive block of what could only be the gate door falls down closing the only way to enter Seireitei out of his reach and before he could even gather his thought a large shadow appear beneath him.

Noticing the growing shadow under him, Ichigo take a single step back and miraculously he was out of the way of the falling object and base by the amount of dust cloud he would have to say that I was a good thing he moves away from that spot.

Waiting for the dust cloud to disperse to see what was the object that tried to flatten him he barely acknowledges the arriving black cat and his friends who scream at him.

"Oh no this gate, don't tell me this is his gate" said Yoruichi

"Whose gate Yoruichi-san?" asks Orihime seeing the look of that Yoruichi gave it almost reminded her of a human.

"This is Jidanbo gate" she said as the dust clear up to show an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above most human. His hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform.

"What is this, a group of people try to enter the Seireitei through the White Road Gate without any permission from the higher up. I, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka the gatekeeper of the White Road Gate will not let any of you in especially you the weird blue Shinigami" said the giant

"_Huh even Jidanbo find Ichigo Shinigami garbs weird"_ thought Yoruichi as she try to plan for escape route since she know they are not ready to fight straight into Seireitei

"Ichigo we should…"

"Move aside Jidanbo and open the gate" said Ichigo immediately ignoring what Yoruichi was about to say to him

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Oi, Kurosaki"

"…."

"You fool, what are you thinking"

His demand was actually meet with a very surprised respond from his friends and one cat who was so shocked they did not noticed the gatekeeper flinched when he heard Ichigo demand.

Jidanbo after calming his nerve and putting up a brave front said to the group "Hah you think you can demand me to give you a way in Hahahahahah how naïve of you. The only way for me to open this gate to you is by winning in a duel against me."

Without any doubt on his face Jidanbo brandishing his axe in an attempt to scare the group of teenagers.

"Really, well if it a duel you want than a duel you will get" Ichigo said as he step forward immediately appearing directly in front of Jidanbo making the giant to take a step back in surprise.

"_There it is again, he suddenly appears in front of Jidanbo in a single step"_ Yoruichi thought as she tries to analyze what Ichigo has done just a moment ago.

"Hah well let see if you can beat me ryoka" he said after regaining his nerve again.

"Let find out shall we" Ichigo said letting out a smirk that cause Jidanbo to freeze up for a moment.

"_What with that smirk, it actually makes me felt afraid"_ he thought

"You are very troublesome one Kurosaki" said Uryu as he readies pendant to summons his bow while both Chad and Orihime also ready themselves to use their power to help Ichigo.

Jidanbo seeing the others is about to interrupt his duel was about to use his axe to warn them from interfering when a voice coming from the blue wearing ryoka cut him from doing just that.

"No don't interfere, this is only between me and him" he said as he glances back at his friends stopping them from helping him

"But why" asks Orihime

"Don't be stupid Kurosaki, there is no time to play by their rule and have a duel we need to.." whatever Uryu was about to said was cut off as he felt a hand landed on his shoulder.

Looking back at the owner of the hand who happens to be the silent Chad who's shaking his head

"He is serious Ishida let him handle this" was all he said before focusing back to the duel that's about to commence.

Just as Chad finish saying his sentence the duel is started by Jidanbo who begin to re-introduce himself to Ichigo and asked the teen to do the same.

Without waiting any longer Jidanbo start of by swinging his massive axe vertically toward Ichigo in an attempt to finish of the duel in one single strike. The impact of the strike was powerful enough that it actually kicks up a dust cloud obscuring Ichigo from view.

"_Damn it that was a strong attack, I hope you can survive that Kurosaki"_ thought Ishida as he watches for the dust to settle to see what happen to Ichigo

It was actually quite a surprise that when the dust is gone they manage to see that Ichigo actually manages to block the attack from the massive axe by only using his sheathed Zanpakuto which he hold only by his left hand.

"What! H-how" shouted Jidanbo as he watch the teen actually managed to block his full powered swing using only one hand without even drawing his Zanpakuto

"I suggest you get serious if you want to stop me Jidanbo-san" Ichigo said while holding his sheathed Zanpakuto looking straight at Jidanbo

"_Such strength, to actually block Jidanbo swing without any effort."_ The thought run through everyone mind at the moment when they saw what happen

"Argh don't get cocky ryoka. Now I will show you my ultimate finisher moves" he said as he bring out another massive axe.

"Now let see if you can block my **[Ten-Thousand Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival]** attack" he said as he start to dual wield his axes and begins his attack by unleashing a series of devastating attack with both of his axes

"Huh lets end this" Ichigo reply as he when head on and start to attack Jidanbo using his sheathed Zanpakuto

Amazingly the others watches as Ichigo swing his sheathed Zanpakuto to meet the axes and the moment the three weapons meet a series of cracking sound can be heard.

"1…2…3….4….5…6….7…..8…ermmm...12….13…6…8…mmm"

Base on the loud counting done by Jidanbo it is apparent that he is not really that good with math and before long he actually stops counting his strike.

After a minute has past Jidanbo stopped his relentless attack on Ichigo and was impressed by what he saw, the teen actually manages to block all of his wild swings head on.

"Wow Kurosaki-kun is so strong" commented Orihime at what she just saw

"He actually blocks all of that …." A shocked Uryu said as even he is not confident that he can even dodge all of the strike with Chad look on with surprise clear on his face.

"That was unexpected" said Yoruichi _"Are you sure you did not teach him anything Kisuke"_

"Hahahahahah you're good. This is the first time someone other than a captain or vice-captain manages to block all of my attack but don't think just by blocking is enough to win in a duel against me" he said as he readies his axes for another attack.

"No I think we are done here" Ichigo said as he gesture with his right hand toward Jidanbo axe with a smile

"Huh what do you mean….w-what!" he asks looking at his axe only to see a multiple large crack can be seen along his axes and suddenly as if a switch was flipped his axes broke into pieces.

"_The cracking sounds! To think that his Zanpakuto sheath is strong enough to break Jidanbo axe, what the hell are you Ichigo"_ thought Yoruichi as she never think that a Zanpakuto sheath could be that strong.

However Ichigo smug look ended when the gatekeeper actually begin to cry about his broken axes and he have to close his ear seeing as he was the closes to him and not to mention the guilt he feels of making the giant sad couple it with the disapproving look that he get from his friends especially Orihime.

It actually increase his guilt to the point that he actually begins to apologize for what he have done to the man axes

"You are such a great guy. You have such a generous personality. On the contrary, what am I doing? Crying like a baby only because of a broken axe! I lost completely! Both as a fighter and as a man, I was utterly defeated!" he said as he accepted Ichigo apology

"As I have promised I will open the gate for you guys" he said as he make his way toward the gate and lift the massive gate up he was half way to open the gate when a new voice cut in.

"What do you think you're doing Jidanbo" said the unknown voice coming from the person who is standing on top of the gate.

There standing on top of the gate is a Shinigami who appears to be an early to mid-twenty-year-old person, the only thing that distinguish him from any normal Shinigami is the white captain haori that he wear. The man is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile with his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Why are you opening this gate?" he asks

"Because I lost. The guardian opens the door when he loses. It is only natural" reply Jidanbo

Suddenly without warning the captain draw his Zanpakuto out and faster than anyone expected he strike "**[Shoot to kill, Shinso]**" he unseal his Zanpakuto a regular size wakizashi and swing at Jidanbo.

What happen next caught the three teens except Ichigo by surprise when the sword suddenly extended and cut off Jidanbo left arm completely severing it. Jidanbo having his arm cut off jerk back in pain as he immediately release the gate making the raised gate fell down back again to the ground.

"What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the guardian lost, then that would mean... he must be executed." He said as he use his sword again this time to stab the fallen gatekeeper

Fortunately for Jidanbo he was saved from being impaled by the Zanpakuto when Ichigo appears in front of him and use his sheathed Zanpakuto as a shield and remarkably in a move that even surprise the captain his Zanpakuto actually stop making him open up his eyes showing his blue colored eyes in shock.

"_That was not supposed to happen"_ thought the captain is disbelieving as usually his Zanpakuto would either pierce through any shield or blast them off with it tremendous force when it extend.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill your own people" demand Ichigo as he stand ready to defend Jidanbo after the captain return his sword to it normal length.

"Well actually I indeed wanted to kill him ryoka" the unknown man reply after regaining his composure from what had happen before

"You bastard" he said as he narrowed his eyes as he instinctively went back to his training from Yamato

"Oh that a scary face you have there ryoka" said the man as he readies his Zanpakuto for another attack

"Shut up" Ichigo said before his right hand immediately grab the handle of his Zanpakuto and in one smooth action draw the blade out. The force of his draw was so strong that everyone could feel as the wind was blown away from Ichigo.

Suddenly as smooth as he draws his sword he immediately twirls his sword around before slowly sheathing it again.

"What? Is that It, are you trying to scare me?" asks the man for the useless move that Ichigo make.

"What are you doing Kurosaki don't play around!" shouted the sole Quincy of the group as he activate his bow to attack the Shinigami captain

But Ichigo just ignore his shouting and close his eyes as he slowly sheathed.

***CLICK***

Somehow the clicking sound of the Zanpakuto being sheathed was heard quite clearly by everyone

***Shing***

Just like before a distinctive slashing sound is heard followed by another sound

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Looking at the source of the sound the others including Jidanbo was shocked to see that somehow without being visibly attacked

The Shinigami captain now support a large wound of his own, a long deep wound from a sword going from his left shoulder to his right hip. The shocked look on the captain told all there is they need to know that even he was surprise about what happen and the large amount of blood that spray out of his wound shows that it was a recent wound.

Immediately as one the three teenagers, one cat and one wounded gatekeeper turn their attention toward the one person who is not surprise at all at what happen to the Shinigami captain

"Ichicgo!"

* * *

**And that is all for now. So as show above Ichigo will be quite powerful and he has use his Zanpakuto Shikai ability against Gin.**

**The reason that nobody was able to catch up with him even when they run is because Ichigo is using Yamato ability to manipulate space as he walk so every time he take a step he actually placing himself from one space to another instantly (Basically a short range teleportation).**

**Next update will be either on the 11 or 12 of December and the story that will be update is my Maelstrom SAMurai story.**


End file.
